Hello, You, My Sunshine
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Namjoon ingat semua tentangnya. Pertemuan dengannya pertama kali. Baju apa yang dia pakai. Semuanya. tapi yang paling Namjoon ingat adalah, senyum manisnya dan nama indahnya. Jung Hoseok. BTS. Kim Namjoon/Jung Hoseok. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


Title : Hello, You, My Sunshine

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance

Cast :

-Kim Namjoon

-Jung Heseok

Note:

Date: Aug, 29 2018

_Story Start Begin…

Namjoon ingat pertemuannya dengan laki-laki itu pertama kali adalah setahun yang lalu di jembatan dekat halte bus yang biasa ia singgahi. Waktu itu sore hari, Namjoon yang bosan dirumah memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan santai. Ia tak punya tujuan khusus dan semata-mata hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan karena terlalu lama berada di dalam rumah.

Jembatan itu terlihat tua tapi masih kokoh dan sebagainya. Ia tidak tahu ada jembatan seperti ini karena Namjoon tak pernah lewat sini. Banyak orang yang melewati jembatan ini dan kalau melihat kebawah dari pagar kawatnya yang sudah berkarat, ada stasiun yang juga tampak tua.

Saat itu Namjoon hanya bersandar pada pagar kawat, mengulum permen yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di kantong celananya ketika melihat seorang laki-laki secerah matahari. Namjoon ingat semuanya. Ingat pakaian sederhananya yang berupa kemeja pastel dan jeans hitam. Ingat sepatu kets warna putihnya, tasnya yang sewarna jeans. Namjoon ingat senyumnya yang terus terkembang sembari ia membagikan selebaran entah apa kepada orang-orang yang lewat yang menghiraukannya pun tidak. Pikir Namjoon, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki semanis itu, segigih itu yang tidak menyerah walaupun tidak ada satupun orang yang menerima selebarannya. Ia tak bisa berhenti memandanginya sampai akhirnya ia tersadar saat selebaran yang dibawa laki-laki itu beserta botol air minumnya jatuh berserakan dan Namjoon segera datang menolong.

Yang Namjoon ingat, laki-laki itu hanya mengambil botol air minumnya yang Namjoon sodorkan, mengabaikan beberapa lembar selebaran yang masih Namjoon bawa lalu pergi. Ia agak kecewa, berharap bisa tahu namanya tapi ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Laki-laki itu sempat menoleh pada Namjoon yang tak beranjak dari posisinya dengan tangan menggantung canggung lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Malamnya Namjoon tidak bisa tidur. Di kepalanya selalu menampilkan lagi bayangan senyum laki-laki yang membagikan selebaran, diputar bagaikan film yang tak akan pernah bosan Namjoon tonton. Lalu ia ingat, selebaran yang tak diambil kembali oleh laki-laki itu, yang tak sengaja ia bawa pulang dan baru sadar setelah sampai dirumah. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, mengambil beberapa lembar selebaran itu dan membawanya untuk dibaca. Dibawah cahaya temaram lampu tidurnya, Namjoon bisa melihat tulisan diatasnya.

"Pertunjukkan untuk penggalangan dana panti asuhan?" bacanya. Tulisan di selebaran itu menyebutkan seperti itu. Ia tahu dimana panti asuhan itu. Sekolahnya melewati tempat itu setiap kali ia berangkat dan pulang dengan bus. Tapi Namjoon tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya. Atau lebih tepatnya Namjoon tahu dimana tempatnya tapi tidak pernah memberi atensi lebih pada panti asuhan itu.

Awalnya Namjoon kira laki-laki itu adalah pekerja sosial atau mahasiswa yang sedang dapat tugas dari dosen kampusnya. Tapi kalau Namjoon ingat-ingat lagi, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat seperti lebih tua daripada dirinya. Mereka terlihat seumuran dan mungkin dia masih sekolah menengah juga seperti Namjoon. Tapi setelah Namjoon datang ke panti asuhan itu, berdiri dari balik pagarnya dan melihat ke dalam, laki-laki itu ada disana. Ia bermain dengan anak-anak panti yang lain, membantu pengurus panti menyiram bunga dan bersih-bersih halaman. Seorang bibi yang tampaknya juga salah satu pengurus panti disana menegur Namjoon, mengira bahwa dirinya ingin bertemu seseorang di panti tapi Namjoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Setelah mengobrol sedikit dengan bibi itu, Namjoon akhirnya tahu kalau laki-laki itu bernama Jung Hoseok. Dia penghuni panti yang sekarang juga ikut membantu di panti.

Namjoon semakin penasaran dengannya. Ingin tahu bagaimana masa lalunya dan semua tentangnya.

Jadi setiap sore setelah sekolahnya berakhir, Namjoon selalu menunggu lebih lama di halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Menunggu Hoseok yang selalu datang ke halte itu untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat berbeda setiap harinya untuk membagikan selebaran. Namjoon selalu membawa pakaian ganti setiap pagi dan mengganti seragamnya sebelum ia keluar dari gedung sekolah agar tidak di anggap sebagai siswa penguntit. Walaupun kalau ia tidak memakai seragam juga namanya tetap menguntit. Tapi Hoseok tidak pernah tahu kalau Namjoon mengikutinya setiap hari. Duduk dua bangku kebelakang di bus yang sama setiap hari. Mungkin ia tidak menganggapnya penting. Mungkin ia hanya mengira Namjoon adalah seseorang yang kebetulan memang satu tujuan dengannya setiap hari yang mana adalah keuntungan untuk Namjoon.

Setiap hari ia melihat Hoseok membagikan selebaran, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang hanya lewat yang seolah menganggap nya angin lalu. Namjoon hanya melihat dari jauh tidak berani mendekat apalagi menegur. Tapi suatu waktu Namjoon ingat, ia akhirnya berani mendekat. Melihat Hoseok yang kelelahan duduk di suatu bangku taman dan mendekatinya untuk memberikan sebotol minuman. Senyum tulus Namjoon dibalas dengan kerutan di dahi, heran dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memberi minuman kepadanya.

Namjoon menyebutkan nama dan bilang kalau ia kenal dengan Hoseok sebab ia sering lewat di depan panti. Bibi panti yang memberi tahukan namanya. Hoseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum, akhirnya menerima minuman yang Namjoon sodorkan.

Mereka mulai dekat dan Namjoon ingat semua cerita yang Hoseok ceritakan.

Ibu Hoseok meninggalkannya disebuah taman bermain seorang diri, menyuruhnya menutup mata, bilang kalau akan segera kembali tapi nyatanya tidak. Hoseok bilang ia menangis, memanggil ibunya yang tak kunjung datang sampai akhirnya seorang bibi membawanya ke panti dan ia akhirnya tinggal disana selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia tidak bersekolah tapi bibi-bibi di panti mengajarinya banyak hal. Ia suka menari dan ikut perkumpulan yang suka buat pertunjukkan di jalanan Hongdae. Ia bilang kalau bibi-bibi di panti sudah sangat baik padanya jadi ia ingin membuat sesuatu bersama teman-temannya untuk penggalangan dana untuk panti. Ia tahu kalau mengurus anak-anak yang tidak sedikit di sebuah panti asuhan itu pastilah membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit juga. Oleh sebab itu dia membagikan selebaran setiap hari.

Hoseok juga cerita kalau dulu ketika ia masih kecil, ia iri dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang di adopsi dan punya keluarga. Hoseok masih berharap sampai sekarang kalau ibunya akan datang menjemputnya tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi.

Namjoon ingat kalau saat itu Hoseok mencoba tersenyum dari kesedihan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. ia ingin memeluknya, bilang kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Hoseok pasti akan bahagia. Tapi ia hanya menepuk tangan Hoseok dan menggenggamnya.

Ia memberi Hoseok semangat dengan datang ke semua pertunjukkan yang Hoseok lakukan dengan teman-temannya. Mereka adalah kelompok menari yang hebat, Namjoon mengakuinya karena ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Harusnya mereka lebih banyak di tonton, tapi setiap kali Namjoon datang untuk melihat, orang-orang yang datang tidak terlalu banyak dan uang yang mereka dapat juga tidak seberapa. Tapi Namjoon selalu melihat senyum Hoseok apapun yang terjadi. Ia selalu menghampiri Namjoon setelah pertunjukkan mereka selesai, berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mau datang.

Namjoon selalu ingat senyum itu. Senyum yang membuat hatinya tak karuan, tak bisa tidur hanya dengan memikirkannya. Namjoon ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Ingin harinya secerah matahari karena Hoseok berada di dekatnya.

Jadi disinilah ia, tidur berhadapan dengan pusat tata surya nya. Tangan berada pada punggung Hoseok dan senyum yang tak berhenti terkembang melihat malaikatnya tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Namjoon ingat semuanya. Ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Ingat bagaimana indahnya ketika Hoseok menari. Ingat bagaimana ia memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, memintanya tinggal bersamanya yang ketika Hoseok bilang 'iya' Namjoon merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia.

Tapi yang paling Namjoon ingat dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun adalah senyum Hoseok yang bagai matahari. Senyum yang membuat semua orang bahagia. Senyum yang membuat Namjoon luluh. Senyum yang selalu ia sukai sampai kapanpun.

Seseorang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini adalah makhluk paling indah. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan wajahnya semua indah di mata Namjoon. Kekurangan membuatnya sempurna dan Namjoon akan menganggapnya indah juga.

Mata yang semula tertutup itu kini terbuka ketika Namjoon berhenti menyentuhnya. Yang Hoseok lihat pertama kali adalah senyum Namjoon, berhiaskan dua lesung pipi kesukaannya. Ia ikut tersenyum lalu menyamankan posisinya pada dekapan sang terkasih.

"Morning, Sunshine. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Hoseok bergumam. "Tidurku selalu nyenyak kalau kau mendekapku semalaman, Joon. Dan selamat pagi juga untukmu."

Namjoon tertawa tidak bisa tidak gemas pada kekasihnya.

Paginya selalu lebih cerah setelah Hoseok menjadi miliknya. Mendekap Hoseok selalu menjadi rutinitas harian untuk menyemangati harinya. Namjoon bahagia karena Hoseok ada bersamanya.

======END======

Note: Hello~~ thank you yang udah baca. Kamsahamnida.. dan yah, yang familiar sama beberapa bagian, yes guys, itu dari highlight reel. Aku mau ikut memeriahkan comeback ini. Aslinya gk kepikiran mau bikin NamSeok. Aslinya malah lagi liat mv nya Nu'est W yang ngisi ost drama judulnya Mr. Sunshine. Trus langsung keingetan sama Hoseok. Langsung ting di kepala 'kenapa gak dibikin kayak highlight reel aja' langsung semangat nulis. Rela deh begadang sampe jam dua biar ini ff selesai..

Note (2): jadi ya gitu.. so, mau review?


End file.
